With Him
by Slycmase
Summary: Bill had only known destruction and chaos. When faced with the fragility of the human soul, he finds that some things are better off fixed.


Dipper is not sure when it all began. When he started to trust him, of all people, Bill Cipher, the being of pure energy, trickster, an ancient being from another dimension...

Perhaps like his great uncle Ford, he was lured by the morbid but brilliant way of thinking that was being displayed by him. But like Ford~ he never stopped to think if all that wasn't real.

Every touch, every whispers, every promises... he often was reveling in the feeling (of no, not love, but close) that the demon brought... But at the same time questioning its truthfulness but too scared to believe if it wasn't.

Maybe it was because of the wrong timing. Maybe he should've known better than to fall for a demon. One who would never love him back.

Or maybe. He was just so fucking depressed, that he began seeking comfort from him. It started like an encounter like any other... but ended up way off.

"Wow, Pinetree, don't you look pathetic!" He taunted him then. "Humans and your dumb emotions. You cause your own pain then cry about it later. What a stupid species!" He had laughed.

The forest was supposed to be the human's sanctuary, a place where he could sit for hours and let his real emotions show. Of course, he hadn't counted that the forest was a certain demon's domain, too...

Dipper angrily swiped at his tear-streaked face. "Shut up! You don't know anything! You don't even have emotions, you cold demon. Not everything is made for your amusement. My suffering isn't made to amuse you. Just... leave me alone." His words have turned towards a weaker protest, tears threatening to fall once more as his reality hit him full on.

He wasn't sure what had hurted him more- the fact that everyone in his school treated him as an outcast, the feeling of being left behind as his twin spent less time with him, or his pain being the cause of amusement to this particular triangle demon.

Bill wasn't at all deterred by Dipper's little speech, or the waterworks that was impending to show. "Tsk, tsk. Emotions are a pain. Kid, are you crying? Geez, you're such a weakling."

Dipper couldn't help it as sobs began wracking his body full on. His loneliness, coupled with his growing depression and the acceptance that he was, indeed, weak... something just cracked inside him.

Bill shifted his triangular form into something more human-like, then advanced on the vulnearable human sitting on the forest floor in front.

Dipper was confused at the feeling of being held. But at this point, he didn't care. He was tired of it all. Why does it always feel that everything was againts him? Why? Why? He knew he could ask a million times and never get an answer.

The warm body hugging him gave him the comfort he needed right at that moment. He just wanted to disappear... but at least someone was here now. And little by little, his sobs began to die down and he was silenced.

Bill felt the human finally calm down. He was tempted to tease the guy some more- but decided it wouldn't be worth his time; No, not because he finally grown a conscience. Of course not.

He was a being of pure energy, a demon that considers massive chaos as entertainment from the dullness of his immortal life. Of course he would not feel guilty for his actions now. And especially not because of some pathetic human.

"Go on." Dipper muttered, his voice still shaky. "Laugh at me. I am pretty pathetic. Why don't you just do me a favor and kill me already." He said half-heartedly, with his voice in a monotone, but Bill was rather curious if he actually meant it.

Because for some reason, this stupid kid has gotten into his skin. All the talk about Dipper dying was filling him with an emotion unknown to him for a long time. Dread. A resolution was made by Bill: he would not let this kid be erased from existence. Yet.

"Wouldn't you want to prove that you're not weak?" He countered instead. "The Pinetree I used to know would fight alongside his twin no matter how impossible the odds. And seriously~ Death is so boring. You get killed, you prove to them you're a loser, and it was because of your choice. Again, we are going on and on- but it will just prove that you are weaaak."

"I can do it myself." Dipper proclaimed with the same hollow voice. "I can do it without your help. Maybe I should. I know I'm just good for nothing. Maybe it's better this way..." He trailed off, apathetic eyes staring at nothing.

At this, Bill Cipher began to panic. Every part of him wanted this kid safe. Anger began to override his thoughts. How dare this imbecile toy with his own death? Kill? Suicide? And most of all, how could Dipper not be his own fighting spirit?! How can he be this... this.. exposed?!

Whatever happened to the Dipper who will gladly let his own happiness fade for his loved ones? Or better yet, why the hell has his loved ones never cared about his Pinetree enough to actually realize that the kid was reaching his breaking point?!

At some point, Bill wanted Dipper to be angry too- you know what? Any passionate emotion will do, not this Fucking brokenhearted depression that is slowly killing of the child's whole persona.

"No."

Confused, Dipper faced the demon which was now trembling with rage. His own eyes, lacking any emotion met the shape-shifter's own orbs burning with deep malice.

"If you don't want to live for yourself then live for me. I claim your life since you easily want to basically just threw it away. You're mine now, Pinetree." Bill growled with the ferocity and seriousness that suprised the other male.

Dipper was quiet for a few moments. This was bad... right? Throwing off his life seemed a much better option than living for another.

"And if you're thinking about refusing, well... Not a chance. Every attempts you make to take your life will be foiled. Got that, kid?"

Seeing that refusing was pointless, Dipper managed a small nod with reluctance.

Seeing the other nod to his wishes filled Bill's anger was washed away and was replaced with excitement.

He would do this.

Bringing the spark back to his little sapling would undoubtedly be difficult~ but all the while, Bill couldn't help but marvel at the challenge the kid brought to him.


End file.
